the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fabina Society
''Fabina Fan Art'' PicMonkey Collagefabina.jpg Fabina.jpg Fabina3.jpg Tumblr lkydtansRy1qh9x6eo1 500.jpg Fabina.PNG Tumblr lrqs4vB0Tg1qjdjkno1 500.png DrawFina.png My perfect day.jpg Tumblr lyblnbxo0M1qaearbo1 500.png Tumblr lydiyirAUY1r0yl44o1 500.jpg Nian.png HOA WIKI 20.jpg HOA WIKI 24.jpg -FabinaWallpaper1.jpg Fina6.jpg HOA collage- Fabina 2.png HOA collage- Fabina.png Fabina-the-house-of-anubis-33081528-500-375.jpg Fabina-collage-the-house-of-anubis-33081452-1024-768.jpg Fabina-3-the-house-of-anubis-33081471-1024-768.jpg Fabes and nina.jpg|fabes and nina Tumblr m81nml85KN1rcuhcuo1 500.png my chosen one.jpg chosen.jpg messed.jpg poem 2.0.jpg kcasf.png 356px-Tumblr_lzvpxg4UYG1rojjhio1_500.jpg 354px-Tumblr_ly6lsz4NIg1qlnc2io1_500.jpg 1_SUFAVELS.jpg Fabina....jpg 1_PJLTYIYH.jpg fabinna.jpg 1_UCIHNGOF.jpg aaaa.jpg 1_VWTWPAML.jpg ac.jpg ♫ Fabina Songs ♫ My Perfect Day by Mark Johns (the song Nina and Fabian dance to in the Season 1 and Season 2 finales)★ Everytime We Touch by Cascada★ Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene★ Mine by Taylor Swift★ Smile by Avril Lavigne★ Use Somebody (Someone Like You) by Laura Jansen★ You I See by Brad Kavanagh (written for Fabina)★ Happy by Secrets in Stereo★ I'll Stand By You by Glee Cast/The Pretenders★ Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars★ Count on Me by Bruno Mars★ Let's Stay Together ''by Maroon 5 ★ ''Next to You ''by Chris Brown & Justin Bieber★ ''I'm Yours ''by Jason Mraz★ ''I Won't Give Up ''by Jason Mraz★ ''If This Was a Movie ''by Taylor Swift★ ''Without You ''by David Guetta ft. Usher★ ''What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction★ A Little Too Not Over You ''by David Archuleta★ ''Pretending by Glee Cast★ Faithfully by Glee Cast/Journey★ She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5★ The Man Who Can't Be Moved ''by The Script★ ''Perfect ''by P!nk★ ''The Other Side Of The World ''by JLS★ ''Without You ''by Chris Brown★ ''Long Distance ''by Bruno Mars★ ''Just A Dream ''by Christina Grimmie & Sam Tsui/Nelly★ ''Wherever You Will Go ''by Charlene Soraia★ ''Apologize ''by OneRepublic★ ''We Found Love ''by Boyce Avenue/Rihanna★ ''You & Me ''by Lifehouse★ ''Right Here ''by Ashes Remain★ ''Lucky by Glee Cast/Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat★ I'll Remember You by No Secrets★ Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson/Elvis Presley★ Simply Amazing by Trey Songz★ Wishlist ''by The Ready Set ★ ''Summer Paradise ''by Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul ★ ''Can I Have This Dance by Zac Efron & Vannessa Hudgens ★ Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine ★ Good To You ''by Marianas Trench ★ ''Pieces ''by Red ★ ''A Thousand Years ''by Christina Perri ★ ''My Hero Is You ''by Hayden Panettiere ★ ''Hero by Enrique Iglesias ★ This I Promise You by N-Sync ★ Only Girl (In the World) by Boyce Avenue/Rihanna ★ Not Alone ''by RED ★ ''Just For a Moment by Jason Chen ★ Wait for you ''by Elliot Yamin ★ ''Because you live ''by Jesse McCartney ★ ''Here without you by 3 Doors Down ★ Far Away by Nickelback ★ Losing your memory ''by Ryan Star ★ ''Always be my baby ''by David Cook ★ ''Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale ★ Best Friend '' by Jason Chen ★ ''Let's Be Us Againby Lonestar ★ Grenade ''by Bruno Mars ★ ''Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7 ★ All That I Need To Survive by Charice ★ Wish You Were by Kate Voegele ★ You Fill My Heart by Jason Walker ★ A Whole New World from Aladdin ★ My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson ★ I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat ★ We'll be Together by Ashley Tisdale ★ Listen to your heart by DHT ★ Right Here Waiting ''by Richard Marx ★ ''I Knew I Loved You '' by Savage Garden ★ ''At the beginning by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis ★ My Everything by 98 Degrees ★ Only Hope by Mandy Moore ★ Remember me this way by Jordan Hill ★ ''Fabina Quotes'' Category:Pairing Societies